Wireless transactions using RFID-based proximity cards are fairly common place. For instance, many workers use RFID keycards to gain access to their workplace and drivers use RFID passes to pay tolls at highway speeds. RFID, which stands for radio-frequency identification, uses electromagnetic waves to exchange data between a terminal and some object for the purpose of identification. More recently, companies have been trying to use RFIDs supported by cellular telephones to implement an electronic payment product (i.e. credit and/or debit card). However, basic RFID technology raises a number of security concerns that have prompted modifications of the basic technology. Still, widespread adoption of RFID as a mechanism for electronic payments has been slow.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is another technology that uses electromagnetic waves to exchange data. NFC waves are only transmitted over a short-range (on the order of a few inches) and at high-frequencies. NFC devices are already being used to make payments at point of sale devices. NFC is an open standard (see, e.g. ISO/IEC 18092) specifying modulation schemes, coding, transfer speeds and RF interface. There has been wider adoption of NFC as a communication platform because it provides better security for financial transactions and access control. Other short distance communication protocols are known and may gain acceptance for use in supporting financial transactions and access control.
Regardless of the wireless communication protocol selected there are bound to be operation errors both within the devices the protocol is implemented on (called “wireless wallets” in the present specification) as well as within communications between the wireless wallet and local host devices (e.g. point of sale terminals, keycard access control terminals), within the local host devices; within any server-side equipment that must interact with the local host devices (e.g. for confirmation or approval); and within communications between the wireless wallet, its mobile network and beyond. For instance, a consumer may have trouble completing a purchase using the “credit card” embedded in his smartphone in a big-box retail store at the point of sale because of one or more problems with (1) the NFC connection between the consumer's phone and the POS; (2) the secure data is corrupt on the consumer's smartphone; (3) the consumer's electronic wallet account has been disabled by the card issuer; (4) the POS device has outdated NFC communication software; etc.
A problem arises in that no single company is presently responsible for coordinating the troubleshooting of failed electronic wallet transactions. As such, our consumer may have a difficult time determining which—if any—of the foregoing potential problems is preventing the desired electronic wallet transaction. Thus, our consumer may stop using the electronic wallet or may not be able to complete a transaction with that particular retailer leading the consumer to try to consummate a similar transaction at a competitor.
One problem that may prevent successful completion of a transaction is due the myriad of communications protocols associated with the various different point of sale terminals available. So, for instance, the protocol necessary to successfully communicate wirelessly with an IBM point of sale terminal may be very different from the protocol necessary to communication with an NCR terminal. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for using geo-location data (where available) to try to predetermine the likely point of sale terminal device present in the retail establishment co-located with the portable communication device.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide one or more solutions to the foregoing problems and related problems as would be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art having the present specification before them. These and other objects and advantages of the present disclosure will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the present drawings, specifications, and claims before them. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the disclosure, and be protected by the accompanying claims.